


Podfic: With a Clouded View Part 1 (Narnia - Lucy/Susan. R)

by prunesquallormd



Category: Chronicles of Narnia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunesquallormd/pseuds/prunesquallormd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The loneliness comes like the blood, unheralded and without warning. She doesn't recognise the ache that overwhelms her. She knows only that she's lost something, and she couldn't even say what it is.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: With a Clouded View Part 1 (Narnia - Lucy/Susan. R)

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful and talented [](http://aphrodite-mine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://aphrodite-mine.dreamwidth.org/)**aphrodite_mine** recorded chapter 1 of the story for me! Thank you, Marcia, you're awesome!

**Title** : With A Clouded View (Part 1 of ??)  
 **Fandom:** Chronicles of Narnia  
 **Pairing(s):** Lucy/Susan  
 **Rating:** R for this part. NC-17 overall  
 **Summary:** _The loneliness comes like the blood, unheralded and without warning. She doesn't recognise the ache that overwhelms her. She knows only that she's lost something, and she couldn't even say what it is._  
 **Duration:** 25 minutes  
 **Warnings:** Incest, although only implied in this part. Don't like? Don't listen!  
 **Notes:** The wonderful and talented [](http://aphrodite-mine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://aphrodite-mine.dreamwidth.org/)**aphrodite_mine** recorded chapter 1 of the story for me! Thank you, Marcia, you're awesome!  
Unfortunately time (and I suspect inclination to read five more chapters of a currently endless story!) made it impossible to do the others, but it's still lovely listening to this, and it's certainly helped with the motivation to carry on and, sooner, rather than later, actually finish. I've almost done proof reading chapter 7 and then it'll need beta-ing and maybe it'll be ready to post before Christmas. Yay. And then, at most, there's two more chapters and an epilogue, and it's largely planned out, so I can actually see an end. I never in my wildest dreams imagined it would take almost three years to finish but I'm going to be so happy (and, to be honest, a little bereft, when I do). I've lived with this story for so long, I really don't know what I'll do with myself when there's no more left to write.  
Anyway, enough of the rambling, here's Marcia's rather lovely Midwestern accent!  
(It's not an entirely comfortable thing listening to my own words spoken by someone else, but I couldn't have asked for a better reading  <3).  


I can't for the life of me figure out how to embed to media player :( So here's a download link instead! :-  
<http://www.mediafire.com/?946p5tdbni89dd4>  



End file.
